Amor fraternal?
by Maripili
Summary: :3


1

-papá, mamá ya me voy.

-a donde se suponer que vas lucia y con que permiso?

-a ti que te importa

-no le contestes así a tu madre

-le contestare como se me de la gana

La puerta sonó con mucha fuerza cuando salio

-¿qué le pasa a nuestra niña David? ella no era así- dijo Sophie mientras una lagrima escapaba por su mejilla

- no lo sé sofi, pero extraño como era antes

-yo también

Después de la discusión salieron al jardín a trabajar en las rosas de las que Sophie se sentía tan orgullosa y a las que podía pasar horas cuidando.

Lucia salio de la casa y se dirigió directamente a un auto que la esperaba, dentro se encontraba su novio Jorge.

-Hola amor- dijo mientras ingresaba al auto

-Hola,¿ tus papas saben que estas conmigo?

-No, ¿por qué tendrían que saberlo?-en su voz noto que a ella le divertía mucho la idea.

-Bueno, vamos a mi casa

-Si, ya vamos

encendió la radio del auto y se acomodo en el asiento mientras encendía un cigarrillo, hace pocos días había aprendido a fumar , con Jorge y sus amigos en una fiesta , lo recordaba muy bien y que fue la ultima vez que se había echo un tatuaje, recordaba el a verse ahogado la primera vez y a los amigos de Jorge riéndose de ella,que estúpidos,y la mirada de vergüenza de Jorge seria otra cosa que tampoco lograría olvidar con facilidad, se había sentido tan mal con eso , pero lo había logrado después de tantos intentos y de sentirse cada vez mas estúpida.

Amaba a Jorge pero aveces el era algo cruel con ella en especial cuando estaban frente a alguien, ella antes le llamaba la atención cuando se quedaban a solas pero ahora sentía que ya no importaba, total nada cambiaria,aun que se lo dijera un millón de veces seguiría siendo así,tenia que acostumbrarse a ello, lo amaba tanto que no dejaría que su relación terminara por una estupidez como eso, lo amaba muchísimo que había cambiado totalmente para gustarle mas , estaba obsesionada con el, aria lo que sea con tal de estar juntos, cualquier cosa

2

-ya regrese

-¿Donde pasaste la noche?

- no te importa

-¡Dime!,donde, seguro estuviste con el de nuevo

-estuve con Sara,mamá,ademas a ti que te importa si estuve con el o no

-largare a tu cuarto

Lucia se dirigió a si habitación, estaba muy enojada como los odiaba, _malditos,_ sentía como le hervía la sangre por la furia, en su cabeza no dejaba de maldecirlos,al llegar a su habitación ingreso y cerro la puerta con gran fuerza.

-David,¿sabes el numero de la mamá de Sara?-no había logrado convencerse de que su hija estaba diciéndole la verdad

-Sí, aquí lo tengo

-Llámala por favor

David fue por el teléfono y marco el numero,Sara contesto al tercer tono,luego Sophie agarro el teléfono

-Hola,Sara,soy la mamá de Lucy, Quería preguntarte una cosa

-Cualquier cosa señora

-Quiera que me dijeras si mi hija se quedo a dormir en tu casa ayer

-No,ella a estuvo con Jorge

-Ok,gracias Sara

-Adiós señora

-Sí, adiós,que tengas un buen día

-igual usted

Hubo un minuto de silencio,Sophie se sentía engañada,pero no seria la primera vez que su hija lo voz de su esposo la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Si estuvo con ella?

-No,pero ya te imaginarás con quien si

-¿ quieres que la valla a llamar?

-Sí. por favor

David se aproximo a la habitación de su hija,estaba enojado pero a la vez sentía gran decepción por como había cambiado ella en tan poco tiempo,antes era una niña obediente,feliz,con un largo y hermoso cabello rubio ,su rostro lleno de pecas y sus ojos azules intensos pero todo había cambiado desde que llego Jorge,el comportamiento de Lucy había sido cada vez mas rebelde y cabello rubio ahora era corto y de un color rojo muy chillón y su piel blanco estaba llena de tatuajes y pircings y su vestuario se había vuelto demasiado revelador siempre le molestaba verla vestida de esa manera,llego a la puerta y toco con mas fuerza de lo que hubiera querido.

-¡¿quien?!- dijo Lucy desde dentro de la habitación en su voz había cierto enojo

-Sal,tenemos que hablar contigo

-sobre ¿Qué?- la voz seguía teniendo un tono de dureza, que tan presente estaba en ella en esos dos últimos años,_él tiene la culpa de que ahora ella se comporte así, el la cambio,cambio a mi_ _niña, no a traído mas que problemas a esta familia._

_-_Sal, te esperamos en la sala

-Ya voy-aunque la voz ya sonaba mas baja aun se percibía dura y retadora

Unos minutos después todos estaban reunidos en la sala,la atmósfera era muy tensa entre ellos.

-Llamamos a Sara,nos dijo que no estuviste con ella a noche-Sophie se oía quebrada como estuviera a punto de llorar pero a la ves denotaba autoridad, David sabia que el cambio de su hija también la había afectado aunque siempre se había negado a creerlo y aveces se le hiciera mas fácil olvidarse de ello y pensar que por un momento todo estaba bien.

-¿por qué te importa tanto?

-¡Estuviste con él, verdad!

-Sí,¿Y?

-Te prohíbo que lo vuelvas a ver, no solo es una mala influencia para ti, es mucho mayor y lamento no haber detenido esto antes

-No me puedes prohibir verlo

-¡Claro que puedo!-ambas habían comenzado a gritar

- y si quieres no me hagas caso pero iré a la policía y pondré una denuncia por que esta metiéndose con una menor

Esa amenaza logro que Lucy estallara y comenzara a lanzar todo lo que encontraba mientras le decía cuanto la odiaba,luego se dirigió a su cuarto y cerro la puerta con tanta fuerza que el ruido fue completamente estridente.

3

Luego de su discusión,Sophie y David se dirigieron a su habitación estaban muy cansados y no veían el momento de acostarse a dormir,no habían cenado pero no tenían hambre.

Sophie entro en la cama y se quedo dormida pero David decidió primero darse una ducha y dejar que el agua caliente liberara la tensión de lo quito la ropa y se dirigió a la ducha, abrió la llave del agua caliente y se quedo absorto en sus pensamientos.  
De pronto logro escuchar un ruido seco,le pareció que había sido un aplauso pero luego,pero eso era realmente raro,sophie estaba durmiendo, al menos que se hubiera despertado y encendido el televisor,pero eso era aun mas extraño sabia que eso era para averiguar que era lo que había oído, cogió la toalla y fue rápidamente.

Lo que vio le resulto horrendo y completamente impactante Sophie estaba en la cama con una herida de bala entre sus cejas y la cama estaba llena de sangre, el atacante estaba riendo aparentemente disfrutaba de la escena luego voltio y lo vio parado en la puerta del cuarto de baño alzo el arma y disparo, la bala atravieso su pierna el dolor fue tanto que lo hizo entrar en shock pero sin antes aver visto el rostro de quien le estaba disparando y haber sentido un gran impacto, el segundo disparo vino después este logro llegar a su estomago, pero nada se comparaba al dolor que sintió al ver al atacante, callo al suelo, aturdido y jadeando sintiendo como la vida se iba de su cuerpo, sentía frió y los parpados pesados, con su ultimo aliento de vida logro llegar a rastras al lado de su esposa y allí fue donde el suplicio acabo y el ultimo latido de su corazón dio por terminado todo para él, como el telón en la ultima escena de una obra trágica.

La persona que los ataco ahora salia por la puerta trasera dispuesta eliminar las pruebas que los incriminaban se que quito la bata y los guantes que había utilizado par protegerse de la sangre y los lanzo al basurero,estaba tan centrada en desaparecer de la ropa que había olvidado el arma en la escena,el camión de la basura llegara pronto y se ara cargo de esto, por ahora el plan seguía en marcha, solo faltaba el paso final y estaría libre de todo, había disfrutado tanto verlos morir que había tardado mas de lo necesario quería estar seguro de que estaban muertos antes de salir de allí, _ni siquiera se lo había esperado venir,por fin ya no podrán fastidiarme mas,_el recordar todo lo que había sucedido y lo bien que se había sentido disparandoles, había echo que soltara una carcajada.

El arma,era de David había sido una herencia de su padre, Sophie se había enojado mucho con él al verlo llegar con un arma, ella no quería ese tipo de cosas en la casa le aprecian peligrosas _ay mamá,mamá, quien diría que tenias razón si era peligrosa, peligrosa para ti y para papá _, el la había convencido de quedársela hablándole del abuelo y de cuanto hubiera deseado que el la tuviera consigo para protegerse de cualquier persona que quisiera atacarlos, eso ultimo le causo risa, ¿_cruel ironía, no papá?,jajajaja._

Debía actuar rapido y dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido, luego tendría mucho tiempo para eso.


End file.
